I want to be Myself
by Shy Butterfly
Summary: Complet! Rouge leaves the school. She comes back but she has changed.
1. Default Chapter

I want to be myself  
By Butterfly  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of X-Men  
  
Rouge knew that Logan was back before she saw him. She was happy to see him again but sad because she knew that he doesn't come back for her. She could feel it inside her that he came back for Jean Grey. For three days he was back now but they haven't talked yet and that hurt Rouge. But she didn't show it. When somebody crossed her way or talked to her, she played the happy girl and faked a false smile. But later when everybody slept her mask fell apart and she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Scott saw that something was up with her but he had his own problems because Jean had broken up with him so that she can be with Logan. He wasn't really upset about it because he saw it coming but he felt lonely because Jean was so long next to him that it was strange to be without her. The professor noticed that Rouge wasn't the happy young woman she was as Logan wasn't there. He tried to talk to her but she said that she was okay.  
  
On one night Rouge couldn't sleep so she went to the professor's office because she knew that he wasn't sleeping. She wanted to talk to him about some decisions she has made. She knocked two times and than went in. The professor sat behind his desk and was looking over some papers.  
  
"Professor I'm sorry to disturb you but can I speak to you?"  
  
"Don't apologize I've told you that you can talk to me at every time so what's bothering you my Dear?"  
  
"I want to leave the school for a while. I'm not happy here I've lost the control over my life."  
  
"But we can help you to win it back. Rouge you can't just leave what's with the school?"  
  
"Don't worry professor the finals are over and I'm supposed to be in a college in Boston."  
  
"In Boston... I hope you know what you do. You can't hide your mutation."  
  
"Professor X the college I'm going to go is a Mutant friendly school. There are going Mutants and humans together to the classes."  
  
"I see you've thought about that a lot but do me the favour and phone once a week okay?"  
  
"Alright but you must promise me that nobody knows that I'm going before I'm gone and that you take care of Mr. Summers he seems sad and lonely!"  
  
"That I will do but now I think you should go to bed."  
  
"Thank you professor for all you have done for me. Goodnight and sleep well."  
  
With that Rouge got to bed and dreamed about her new life. On the next day Rouge packed her things and left for college. As the professor had promised nobody knew that she was leaving. So it came that Jubilee and Kate were bursting into a meeting that the professor had with all teachers and cried about Rouge not being there.  
  
"Please calmed down nothing had happened do Rouge. I was going to explain to your teachers were she is but now that you are here you can listen to it too. Rouge was at my office last night and we've talked. She said that she wants to go to a college in Boston and I've promised her that I want talk to anybody till she is gone."  
  
"But why hadn't she said goodbye to us?" cried Jubilee.  
  
"I don't know Jubilee but I'm sure that she will phone you when she is there." answered the professor.  
  
As the professor had said Rouge called in the late afternoon and it happened that Scott answered the call.  
  
"Mutant High, Mr. Summers speaking. With whom I'm speaking?"  
  
"Hey Mr. Summers here is Rouge...!"  
  
"Hey how is the college? The professor told us and Jubilee and Kate were really upset, hold on I get them...!"  
  
"Mr. Summers wait...mmh...how are you...I mean...oh god...I mean you seemed so lonely and sad lately. Is it because Jean and Logan...? I'm sorry that's not my business I shouldn't have asked."  
  
"Rouge its okay. I'm good I take every day a little step in the direction of the future."  
  
"Thank god I was worried about you oh and the college is great, the pupils here are really friendly and the best thing is that I am welcome in this college and they don't fear me just because I'm a Mutant."  
  
In the main time Jubilee and Kate came the stairs down and saw Scott talking on the phone. As he saw the two girls he waved to them so as to say that Rouge is on the phone. As they saw the sign they run the stairs down and grasped the telephone from Scott's hand. Rouge explained every thing to them and then she talked for a little time with the professor.  
  
"Hello my Dear how are you?"  
  
"Good, it's really nice here and thanks for keeping your promise!"  
  
"No problem but I think you are tired and that you should go to sleep. We hear from each other next week. Bye and sleep well."  
  
"Goodnight professor and sweet dreams!"  
  
Rouge kept her promise to call once a week. She then chatted a while with Mr. Summers and then spoke with the professor. Over the four years she was in Boston, she and Scott grew closer. He knows her real name and she called him by his first. But suddenly she stopped calling... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The X-Men grew worried. It was the second week where Rogue hasn't called. They visited her college and all her friends from whom they know and asked if they have seen her. As they meet Liz, Rogues best friend and roommate, Rogue was gone for three weeks. Liz was out of town to visit her family and as she came back she heard that Rogue was missing.  
  
"Liz do you know what Rogue was doing in her free-time?" asked the professor.  
  
"Oh yeah mostly she would do Yoga, meditating or she would go to her psychologist. Why do you ask? You don't think something had happened to her while she was doing something like this do you?"  
  
"Every thing is possible Liz but I don't think so. What do you mean with "she went to a psychologist"? I thought every thing was fine with her."  
  
"Oh it is... was...what ever. She went to her because of her mutation. She wanted to surprise you because she found out why she couldn't control her skin." cried Liz.  
  
"Okay Liz calm down everything is going to be okay. Has Rogue told you the reason why she can't control her skin? "questioned Scott.  
  
"Sadly no, she said that it would make me unhappy if I know." she murmured.  
  
"Okay Liz thanks for your help. If she calls or comes back you ring us right?"  
  
"Yeah I hope nothing had happened to her. Bye Professor Xavier, Mr.Summers.  
  
The X-Men searched around the world. The professor used even cerebro but nothing came up. So one day they sat all in the office and discussed what they should do as suddenly a group of black dressed people stormed into the office and circled around them. One of them had built a spell wall so that they couldn't escape or lunge at them.  
  
"Sir every thing is save and clear." said a young man into a Walki Talki.  
  
Shortly after that a man came followed by a young Lady into the office.  
  
"You...!!!" shouted the X-Men. ...  
  
Thanks to Lynx5 and Fizzleup for there rewiews. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Scott's thoughts during the time where Rogue is gone and the black dressed people storm into the office.  
  
~ She is gone. I should have known it. I saw that something was bothering her. Stupid Logan just because he is in Love with Jean...~  
  
Just then came a few pupils and talked about Rogue and her crush on Logan.  
  
"He is more than two times older than she is...!" "Yeah but he was the only one who touched her...!" "Just because he could stand up the next morning as if nothing had happened...!" "But now he is in love with Jean and Jean is in love with him and there is no place for Rogue...!"  
  
~If they talked so when Rogue was there it must be the hell for her to life here. I can understand that she is gone. Everybody in this school including me had hurt her. I was so into my own world and my own problems and feelings that I didn't saw or hear anything. I hope she is better now. ~  
  
~Rogue had called today. We talked for a while and I think she is happy there. I'm glad she told me that she had new friends and that all the people are really friendly there. I'm so happy for her. ~  
  
~ Rogue is two years in college and she is doing great. We talked once a week in the beginning. She was worried about me because of Jean and Logan. We grew closer over the time. Now we talk five times a week. Because we talk so much and about everything I miss her so much, I wish she is here. ~  
  
~ She should have called today I mean she told me that she can this week just call once and that would be yesterday but she hasn't called. That is not like her. I'm worried something had happened to her. I mean I called her cell-phone so many times but she didn't answer. ~  
  
~ Today we talked to Rogue's best friend Liz. She told us that Rogue was seeing a psychologist... I mean I knew that she was doing Yoga and all but that she was seeing a psychologist... that I didn't know. After Liz we talked to all her friends, teachers and her psychologist nobody knew anything. Please let her be okay I don't know what I'll do if... o god I shouldn't think like this. I miss her please be okay Rogue please...~  
  
~ The professor told us that with cerebro nothing came up...Oh my... who are these people? what do they want?...Rogue... probably they have something to do with her...! The man I think I know him right now I can't really seem... If he would move just a little...?!~  
  
"You...!" all the X-Men and I shout. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Fine you remember me, that's great!" laughed the man who was also dressed in black.  
  
"How could we forget you, I mean you have destroyed the school, you've hurt pupils..."  
  
"Oh stop please that was your own fault Professor, yours and that of Wolverine. You both disappointed me."  
  
"What do you want Striker?" asked Jean and got as near as possible on the spell wall.  
  
"We want all of the X-Men dead. Oh and don't worry the kids are in no danger. We aren't doing anything to them. We just want you." explained the mysteries Lady.  
  
"Who are you? I don't think we know you" spoke Scott.  
  
"That's right you don't know me but my daughter. I like to be called "Lady" but that's not important to you." laughed the woman. She was wearing a dress also in black.  
  
"With whom do we want to start? I would want to start with Wolverine what do you think?"  
  
"I like the idea, why not! So because bullets can't kill you and most of the abilities our Mutants have can't bring you down I think it's time for her. Send her up. She spoke the last part into a Walki Talki.  
  
Seconds later it knocked on the door and through it came a woman with a little girl right behind her. The girl was maybe ten years old and beaten up very badly. She was dressed in a white nightgown and was wearing no shoes. She was shivering because her was cold or because for fear of the woman in front of her was not visible.  
  
"What do you want from me?" asked the girl with a strong voice.  
  
"You know what we want from you. Touch the man there till he is dead!"  
  
"I haven't done it till know, why do you think I want do it yet? Asked the girl bitterly  
  
"Because I'm your mother and you want do it for me..."  
  
"Shut up and don't try to play mind games with me. If you were my mother you hadn't let them beaten me! If you were my mother you hadn't let them experience with me, look at me I'm twenty-one and looking like I'm ten! If you were my mother you wouldn't request that I kill my friends, my only truly family!!!" she yelled.  
  
The X-Men were looking at the girl. Something was familiar about her.  
  
"Rogue is that you?" asked Scott with hope in his voice. ... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Answer me! Are you Rogue?!" screamed Scott.  
  
The girl looked him in the eyes without seeing them because of Scoots visor, as a tear rolled down her cheek. More tears followed and she sank to her knees. As she rocked back and for she murmured again and again how sorry she is and that she didn't knew who she is or was.  
  
Suddenly she was surrounded by a soft light and from one moment to the other the room was filled with brightness. All the people in the office tried to look at the girl in front of them but there was no little girl anymore but a transparent shape where you could see the heart beating. Then the light began to pulsate just like the heartbeat of the figure. Both were beating in the same rhythm so as if they belong together and they can't live without each other.  
  
~ Mmh... what is that? I'm feeling so relaxed as if I would swaying on a cloud. It is so warm hear so as if the sunlight would be my cover.  
  
"Marie my little girl wake up we have to speak."  
  
"Dad is that you? You can't be here...where ever we are!? You are dead, that is impossible!"  
  
"Marie if you want to help your friends you must remember. Please remember. I'm sorry because your mother had hurt you so much but remember, I love you my little girl and out there are other people who love you."  
  
"But I don't know who they are. I can feel that they think that I'm this Rogue but it is so hard to remember them."  
  
"I know but maybe I can help you. Look around you. What do you see? "  
  
"We are standing on a cliff. Before us is the ocean...."  
  
"That is exactly what I mean. As you were a little child you were every free minute on this cliff...."  
  
"Yeah I think I remember this...down there is a little calm bay where I just to meditate. I was lying in the water and all my thoughts were flow ding away. I think it is a meditating form from India. You must be under the water surface then you let completely go and before your heartbeat stopped you wake up and got up the surface. You showed me this!"  
  
"That is right. I taught you that because you were just like the ocean, calm and quit but you could also be very furious and then you were not too calm down. I thought this would help you to relax."  
  
"I remember now. There are so many things. You have tried to save me from mom so you have given me to a foster family before you were dying. You are...were also a Mutant...you have removed my memory so that I could have a cheerful childhood. That must be really hard for you but how is it possible that you are here and I can talk to you?"  
  
"That's because of you. You know that absorbing people is not your natural mutation but you have thanks to this mutation not forgotten how to dream because that was the only way for you to be free. I was every time in your dreams and have seen you growing up but there is no time left your family is in danger you must help them. The only thing you must know is first that your mutation has changed because of this experience and second that you are not just like the ocean, you are the ocean, so use your given power." with that he was fading away.  
  
"I will remember that, thank you." murmured Marie. ~  
  
Back in the room the light was fading away just like the voice of Marie's father. As all the people in the room looked at the place were the girl stood before, they saw a young woman with brown hair and two white stripes. The nightgown that she was wearing as she was a little girl was now hardly covering her butt. But it seemed that it was not bothering her. She was still looking at Scott's eyes or more were they used to be.  
  
"I'm not your Rogue but that is not important now. First we must get rid of the situation and then I explain everything."  
  
With that her eyes went from green to glowing blue. After a few seconds all mutants who surrounded them begun to shake their heads. As they mutants saw what they were going to do and who was controlling them, they begun to circle around Striker and Lady. The one who built the spell wall around the X-Men dissolved the wall and built a new one around their enemy's.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry that I have updated so late but I have written three tests this week.(One in Art, one in Chemistry and one in Latin.) Hope you all like the new chapter. Sorry that I have updated so late but I have written three tests this week.(One in Art, one in Chemistry and one in Latin.) Hope you all like the new chapter. Please tell me how you like my story. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"You are monsters I hope both of you know that. What you have done to us was cruel... oh sorry I forgot you are not human." said one woman with blond hair. With that they circled closer around Striker and Lady.  
  
"Why... how...how do you...why are you not under my control, the serum should be working for another hour." said Striker unsure.  
  
"Yeah but you don't have her", with that the young man who spoke was pointing at Marie, "under your control anymore."  
  
"What do we do with them Lacrima? I think we should do the same to them what they have done to us? Lacrima...hey Lacrima is everything alright?!" spoke one girl to Marie  
  
"We are doing nothing to them. We bring them to the police with all the documents and photos we have...." said Marie/Lacrima  
  
"But we can't just...!" begun the girl to spoke but Lacrima spoke as if the girl never had interrupted her.  
  
"... and then we only can hope." she ended her sentence.  
  
"But...but...we can't just...!"  
  
"No buts Luna. I know that you are all angry I'm too. But if we do the same to them what they have done to you we are not better then them. Believe me it want not stop the pain."  
  
"I... okay I'm sorry I know it must be harder for you than for anyone of us because your mother...."  
  
"Luna stop just because of my mother doesn't mean that it is harder for me than to anyone of us. You were hurt too and I'm sorry that my mother is the culprit of that. Don't say anything would you just bring Blue up? I need to speak to her and then say Ginny to bring this two", with that she was pointing to Striker and Lady, "to the police and then you all can go. You know were you find your identifications right?"  
  
With that the girl nodded: "I'm glad that I had the luck to meet you. It is just sad for the reason we have meet. Bye and don't forget us." cried Luna.  
  
"How can I forget you? I promise we will hear from each other." Marie said sad.  
  
Luna was nearly out the door as she remembered one little thing, she turned around and went to Scott.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you I know you don't know me but I want to thank you in the name of all of us. You are the reason that Lacrima...Marie came back. Please look after her. She is everything we have." with that she turn back and got out the door. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
~I don't know but the little girl looks familiar to me. She remembers me about Rogue. Rogue was such a strong person although the other students were mean and made jokes about her and her abilities, she was friendly too all of them. And this girl is similar to her. This two people have hurt her so much, not only physical but also mentally and yet she is so strong. She want not kill Logan although if she would do it, it would probably stop the beating. ~  
  
~Oh my god this eyes I know them. There are Rogues, I must ask her. ~  
  
"Rogue is that you?"  
  
~ Her stare is so intense but she didn't answer my question. Why didn't she answer me? She must answer it I must know the truth. ~  
  
"Answer me! Are you Rogue?"  
  
~ What is that know? I should be the one crying there, not her and what does she murmur? Why is she sorry and why does she say that she don't remember who she is? Does that mean that she don't remember me? Rogues please don't do that to me. Why is she suddenly glowing... whoa what is that why is it suddenly so bright. ~  
  
~That's better, now I can see something again. Where is the little girl? Am I dreaming?...no it must be her she has the same white streaks like her? I think I'm dead. Did she really say that she is not our Rogue...wait a moment she just said that she is not our Rogue that doesn't mean that...perhaps she only can't remember. Now I am completely insane, how is it possible that her green eyes are now glowing blue? ~  
  
~We are free but I don't know how. It must have something to do with that young woman. If I recall correctly they call her Lacrima, I would like to know what that name means. What does this Luna say? I should look after her and why does she say Marie and not Lacrima? Why does she think that this Lacrima want stay here? I think Lacrima...Marie, whatever she is called, has a lot to explain to us. ~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
After Luna was out the door, Marie turned around and looked at all the X- Men.  
  
"I hope they haven't hurt you. I'm sorry that they scared all the kids but I assure you that nothing happened to them." She was stopped by a knock on the office-door and then appeared a little blue girl.  
  
"Luna said you want to speak with me Lacrima is something wrong? Are you hurt?" cried Blue  
  
"Calm down Blue I'm fine...and please call me Marie!"  
  
"But you look so tired. When all of this is over you should take a nape." Blue said now more calmly.  
  
"That I will do but that's not why I want to speak to you. If I remember correctly I told you about Kurt Wagner also called Nightcrawler. I think it is time that you meet him. Blue that is Kurt your brother. Kurt that is your sister Sara also called Blue." explained Marie.  
  
"I have a brother...?"  
  
"...and I have a sister?" asked both unbelieving.  
  
"Yeah you are brother and sister...you should probably go and get to know each other...mmh you know what I mean...catch up on everything." with that they went out of the office and Ginny came in with the whole group behind her.  
  
"Lacrima I'm sorry to disturb you but we want to say goodbye and we want to thank you. You had helped us to be free again."  
  
"Ginny stop it, there is nothing to thank me for because of me you were in this situation but it is over know so you shouldn't think about that anymore. No buts Ginny and please call me Marie okay?"  
  
"All right I'm sorry. We have looked the kids over but there are not hurt and now there all looking a movie downstairs."  
  
"Thanks and don't be sorry. I will miss you, all of you. Please take care of you!" Marie began to embrace each one and than they were also gone.  
  
"I think I own you an explanation..." began Marie.  
  
"I think that you do!" said the professor, "but first I want to make sure that the kids are really alright."  
  
"If you wish so!" said Marie.  
  
They got downstairs and as they got to the movie-room, all eyes were on them. The whole time Marie could feel the intense stares of the entire school on her, but she know why they were staring.  
  
"Are you all alright or is anybody hurt?" asked Storm. Worry was evident in her voice.  
  
"We are fine Storm, a little bit shaken up, but Marie's friends have apologized to us because of their behaviour and they have explained to us why they act they way they have. So we are fine now and not mad at you Marie or is it okay if we call you Rogue again?" said one of the girls.  
  
"I'm really sorry Kitty. I wish I could have stopped them." said Rouge and a tear rolled down her face.  
  
"Don't be sorry I said we are not mad at you. I think if you could have stopped them you would have done it. So tell us, what should we call you?  
  
"I'm not Rogue anymore. Rogue is gone as they experienced on me. With this group I was Lacrima but now that I'm home and myself again, I mean my real self not the one you know, I think I would like to be called Marie, like my father had done as I was a child."  
  
"So now that is this clear I think here are a few people who wants to embrace you."  
  
Marie was hugged by Kitty, Jubes, Bobby and John.  
  
"We missed you girl. Don't leave us again okay?" said Jubes and Marie nodded.  
  
Than came Blue with Kurt into the room. Kurt introduced her as is sister and all the pupil insist that she would stay and look the movie together with them. So she sat down and all the adults walked back to office. As all the people were comfortable sitting, Marie begun to tell them her story. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Do you remember that day when you came back, Logan? I was so happy to see you again, to talk to you because you were the only one who understood what I was going through. Do you remember it? Tell me how often have we talked from the day you came back and I were gone?" asked Marie in a soft voice.  
  
"I don't know maybe two times. I don't count the times we've talked and what had that all do with that what happened today?" asked Logan angry.  
  
"Oh more than you probably think. We haven't talked once because you were so occupied to steel Ms. Grey from Scott that you have forgotten that I was even living here. Than after you had her, you just ignored me. A hello here a goodbye there, that is all we have talked. You know what the bad thing about it is; the entire school was making jokes about me. How I never can touch again because I was invisible to you and you were the only one I could touch without you lying in a coma for three weeks? But you just ignored it or you just didn't care about me anymore."  
  
"I...I...." Logan began but than closed his mouth because of the lack of words.  
  
"I see that you have nothing to add. So I think you should take this back." With that she dropped Logan's chain, who he had given to her as he left the first time, on the table.  
  
"With that it all begun. I couldn't stand it anymore, to be ignored by all my friends, my family it was too much. I asked the professor if I could go to this college in Boston because my life got out of control and I wanted to have it back in my hand. So I left...." Everything was fine as you know my roommate Liz became my best friend she taught me how to meditate, to be completely calm and how to let go all the memories of the people who I have touched. She showed me who I really am."  
  
Scott had listened all the time. "What I don't understand is that after I asked you if you were Rouge that you said that you aren't, but now you tell things that only Rouge could have known because only she knew how she had felt in the moment Logan returned or....!" cried Scott.  
  
"I told you that I am not your Rogue but that doesn't mean that she is completely gone. Rogue was my name as I couldn't touch anybody without hurting people or worse kill them. As they experienced on me they took this mutation away from me and my real mutation begun to grow. I have known that to absorb people was not my naturally mutation and Jean had said that it was not physically so I thought it could me mentally. I went to a mutant friendly psychologist and we begun to work on that. Shortly before I could control my mutation I was kidnapped by Striker."  
  
"But we thought he was killed in Akali Lake?" asked Storm  
  
"You have also thought that Jean was dead and know she is sitting right next to you. I don't know how he was saved because after I was kidnapped I was most of the time drugged. The first time I woke up I was lying in a cell and all around me were other cells with Ginny, Luna, Blue and all the others. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"There were also drugged because of that I couldn't speak to them. After a while in this cell two men came to get me. They drugged me again and the next time I woke up I was in a box, which was just as big as me, with water surrounding me. I began to panic because I couldn't breath and then I became dizzy because of the lack of oxygen. The next thing I remember is that I was in this strange place. I felt that I, at some time, knew this place but I could not put my finger on how I know It." explained Marie further.  
  
"What does this place look like?" asked the professor interested.  
  
"It looked so beautiful. There was the ocean and I was standing on the shore then there was this beautiful sunset. The place was glowing in yellow and red and I just knew that this was the place were I'm supposed to be. I was calm and as I opened my eyes I was still lying in water but this time I could breathe easy." added Marie to her explanation  
  
"First I felt pain in every nerve and muscle as they experimented on me and then there was nothing. I was gliding over my own body. I saw what they were doing to me but I felt nothing of the pain. I don't remember much of what happened next but I remember that I was being told who I really am. As I was flooding back in my body I was lying on the cell floor and as I saw down on me I saw that I was a little girl. I was very weak but somehow I managed to bring the others out of there drugged state." said Marie softly.  
  
"But how've you done that? I mean your powers couldn't do that, right?" asked Logan.  
  
"Have you not listened Logan? I already explained to you that, after they experimented on me, they took away the mutation you know. My real mutation is the ability of telemphatie (Please help me I don't now if I spelled it correctly) you know, to feel what other people feel, and such things." explained Marie again. This time she had more anger in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't snap at you it is just the thing that this powers are new to me. There are more powerful so I lose sometimes control over them. To continue my story the others and I became friends. On one day we heard how one of our keeper said that my mother and Striker want to come to the institute because they needed more Mutants on whom they could experiment on. We also heard that we are the ones who would go with them and help them to kidnap the kids. We couldn't allow them that so we made a plan. I was till then the only one who got not drugged because they thought I was a calm girl and because they thought that I haven't any powers. I was the one who should all wake them up and then Benny should built a spell wall around them but then it all went wrong. They drugged me also so I could not wake up the others. As I was drugged I forgot you all and I begun to remember then everything as Scott asked me if I'm Rogue. As I was glowing I begun to grow and I meet my real father. He explained everything to me. How my mother had often beaten me or how she allowed other men to have fun with me in other words to touch me. Because of that I wished that nobody could touch me ever again." murmured Marie and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Jean and Storm also had begun to cry and Scott and the professor's eyes were watery.  
  
"But your father why hadn't he done anything against her?" inquired Scott.  
  
A small smile begun to form on Maries face:"He would have done if he could but he couldn't. My mom was called "Lady" because she could kill people without touching them or to lock them in there own minds just like she had done with my dad. I mean she didn't need to make her hands dirty, just like a Lady. After my dad had brought me to my foster parents he was killed by her. That is all that is my story!" ended Marie her explanation.  
  
TBC  
  
I'm sorry that I'm late but I was busy with school.  
  
Please tell me: How do you like my story?  
What could I do better?  
Should I continue?"  
  
If I don't get any reviews I'm not sure I will continue this story. I must thank this people who have reviewed till now. Please tell me how you like Chapter 10. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Marie was standing outside in the garden as Scott approached her.  
  
"I'm sorry Marie that shouldn't have happened to you. I feel guilty because you were going through so much and I wasn't there to protect you or to help you." whispered Scott so that he didn't frighten her.  
  
There was a long moment of silence and before Marie answered she took a deep breath: "You shouldn't be sorry Scott; I should be the one who is sorry. If I were honest to you nothing of that had ever happened. I mean if I had spoken to Logan instead of running away everything would be different but I'm also glade that it all happened because now I'm my real self. I can touch again and I could save you all."  
  
"Yeah and I'm happy for you but before you...that happened you were going through so much pain. I saw that something was up with you but I thought that you can do it alone but after you were gone I saw that I made a mistake. I heard the pupils talk about you and making jokes about your powers I think it must be the hell to you before you were gone." said Scott to express his feelings.  
  
"Let's don't talk about the past. The present and our future are important not what happened last week or two year's ago." whispered Marie.  
  
"Alright, Marie?", he was now looking in her eyes and she stared back with a small smile playing around her lips, "I missed you a lot don't ever leave again without telling me okay?"  
  
Marie's smile grew wider; she lifted one of her hands and said: "Here and now I swear that I don't ever leave again without telling you. The Moon and the stars are my witnesses that I don't want break that promise, ever."  
  
"I believe you. So do you want to stand outside all night long?" asked Scott.  
  
"Why not, it's beautiful here. Storm really has a green thumb. I mean all the different colours of the flowers it's simple but beautiful." answered Marie and looked at all the flowers in front of her.  
  
"I would give almost everything to see that but nevertheless Storm is the best gardener I know. But my opinion doesn't say much because I don't know another gardener."  
  
"Sorry I have forgotten that you can't see their colour." There was a moment of silence before Marie spoke again: "What would you think if I would say I can heal you so that you can see colours again?" asked Marie softly and looked expectantly at Scott.  
  
Scott opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but closed it and opened again: "I don't ...I mean I ...how..." he stammered. TBC Thanks for the reviews I really needed them. Please tell me how you liked this chapter. Thanks! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"You don't need to answer me right back. That is a bid decision for you. I mean you carried these glasses for so long. Think about it my offer stands okay?" said Marie, "Goodnight Scott and don't sit there all night." she kissed him on forehead and left.  
  
In the meantime Scott sat there totally shocked he gets the chance to see colors again. He sat there for over two hours before he noticed how late it was so he went also inside and to bed.  
  
On the next morning Scott was sitting by the professor and talked to him. He told Professor X about Marie's offer and that he didn't know what to do. On the one hand he was exited that he could live without these glasses but on the other hand he was nervous because he didn't know if he could life without his glasses.  
  
The professor gave him the advice that he should speak with Marie about this and that he should let her explain to him how it worked. So it came that Scott was sitting with Marie outside in the garden under a tree.  
  
"Marie ...mmh...can you tell me how you will heal me...I mean how it worked." asked Scott shy.  
  
"I can try but I'm not totally sure how it worked. Okay my dad told me that I'm not just like the ocean but that I'm the ocean. Because of that I have healing powers because when you are hurt the ocean can heal the damage or can at least ease the pain. How it worked correctly I can't tell you but we can ask Jean if you want?!" said Marie.  
  
"No we don't need to speak with Jean. I've got to know you over the past few years and I trust you with all I have. I want you to try your healing powers on me. What do you say?" asked Scott.  
  
"Are you sure, I don't want to force you my offer stands you can have your time to think about it I don't take the offer back. I promise!" Marie said nervous.  
  
"Hey calm down I'm totally sure that I want do this so let's just do it okay?" explained Scott.  
  
Marie nodded and laid her hands on Scott's face. Her hands were glowing in a soft blue light as she began to heal him. The other teachers and the students were curious of what was going on and came out to circle around them. As the light faded away they opened there eyes and with a soft nodding from Scott she took off his glasses.  
  
Scott's eyes were closed and Marie was turning him to the forest so that nobody would get hurt if something goes wrong. The students built an alley in their circle so that Marie and Scott could go trough the circle without to bump into anyone.  
  
As Scott opened his eyes everything around them were silence they even held their breath as suddenly....  
  
TBC  
  
What do you say good or bad? Review please; tell me what I could do better or what do you like the most.  
  
I want to thank Anigen because you have reviewed two times to me. Thank you very much. Cookies are going also to Fizzleup, Lynx5, oracale, Arctic Wolf2, anime addicted, TKPiper and KristiFan000. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
...As Scott suddenly began to shake. He could see all the different colors again it was so overwhelming that Scott sunk to his knees. Again and again he murmured: "That is not possible I can see colors again. That can't be possible...I'm dreaming."  
  
All the students were gathering around him and cheered him. Then they left for the house taking Scott with them. Marie was totally forgotten she was standing all by herself as the professor approached her.  
  
"My dear why are you standing here all alone you should go and celebrate with them."  
  
For a while there was silence between them and just as the professor thought that she wouldn't answer him she said: "I'm in no mood to celebrate I think I'm going into the library. Goodnight Professor Xavier I hope you sleep well."  
  
With that Marie hurried back in to the house and the professor was left behind. He looked at the moon for a while. He didn't understand why Marie seemed so upset she should be proud of herself. How she had mastered this all is incredible he thought. Then he went into the house too.  
  
Scott didn't take long to notice that Marie wasn't celebrating with them so he went in search of her. With a little help from the professor he found her in the library. She was sitting at the window with a cover around her and a pot of tea in her hand.  
  
Marie was sitting with her back to Scott and was staring at the moon and the stars. As Scott was sitting down beside her she looked up at him with a questioning look in her eyes.  
  
"Marie what are you doing here? I thought you would like to party with us?" asked Scott confused.  
  
"I'm not in the mood and I don't think that anybody will miss Me." said Marie defensive.  
  
"I miss you so don't think like that alright?" replayed Scott.  
  
"Yeah but just because you think you owe me something for healing you. I don't need your pity okay? So would you please just leave me the hell alone?" answered Marie angry.  
  
"No I want. I'm here because I missed you. I missed you on the party; I was worried about you as you were kidnapped so don't believe I'm here because of pity. You are right I'm also here to thank you because you have healed me but that is not the main reason." explained Scott.  
  
"Then what is the main reason?" asked Marie impatient.  
  
"The main reason is that in the time that you went to collage that we grew closer and I got to know you and ...and I like you ...no I think when I say that I'm in love with you it would describe more what I'm feeling towards you.  
  
Marie was totally shocked and didn't know how to respond to this revelation of his feelings for her. She just sat there and stared. "I'm sorry if I have ruined our friendship but I needed you to know how I feel. I thought you deserved it to know the truth!" with that he began to stand up from his place beside her but Marie grabbed his arm before he totally could go up. Confused he looked at her and waited for her to say something of what she wanted.  
  
"Sit!" she commanded and Scott did what he was being told. He sat down again in the same spot he sat before but now avoiding the look into her eyes.  
  
Marie took his face between her hands and turned it so that she could see his eyes. As she gazed into them she saw all she needed to know. She saw the fear of losing her again and the fear of losing their friendship because he had told her how he really felt. But she saw also the love he held for her.  
  
"Scott...I ...", she looked away, "I like you too more as just a friend and I'm in love with you too but I ... don't want you to get hurt by me. I can't lose our friendship and I can't lose you as my friend..." said Marie softly but sure that Scott had understood her and began to cry quietly.  
  
"Marie look at me, "now Scott turned her head so that they were facing each other, "You will never lose me as a friend. Do you understand that Marie you never, never in my entire will lose my friendship! said Scott and hugged her. Slowly Marie's sobs began to faint and she looked at the man beside her: "And you will never lose mine." she murmured and snuggled closer to Scott. He smiled down at her and kissed her on the fore head. Together they sat there and stared at the sky and just hold each other.  
  
Meanwhile the professor smiled because he thought about the new dream pair of the institute. Storm saw that smile and decide to ask the professor later about it. All the teachers were sending the children to bed and as just the teachers were left Storm asked: "Professor why are you smiling such a mysterious smile? Did something good happen of what we should know?" said Storm know also smiling because she could imagine what had happened. All the teachers knew about Scott's feelings towards Marie to be honest most of the students also do because they saw how different their teacher was around her.  
  
"I believe you know what happened. But I will tell you nevertheless I think the institute has a new dream pair. You know of whom I'm speaking." he replayed.  
  
They smiled as they realized of what the professor was talking then say said there goodbyes and goodnights and went all to bed.  
  
End  
  
Please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to Anigen again for the review. I think you are right he deserves it but you have just read it so you've seen that already.  
  
Keep on reviewing so that I know how you liked it. 


End file.
